


Saving the Past and Future

by shipping_galore



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: 17-year-old Trunks returns to the past 3 years after his first arrival to aid the Z fighters in their most, deadliest battle yet but things are not what they seem





	1. Attack of The Android's

**Author's Note:**

> SG: yes i know this is totally bad but hey its my first ever Dragon-ball z Story and you should have seen those drafts now they were bad and a warning EVERYONE OOC

Started it on 4/3/19

 **Title:** Attack of The Android's.

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore 

 **Pairings:** Bulma/ Vegeta

 **Genre:** Drama/ family

 **Warnings** **:** Violence OOC everyone 

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own DBZ

 **Intro:** Trunks returns 3 years after his first arrival in the past, this time to assist the Z fighters in the battle against the terror of the two that brought destruction and death to HIS world.

* * *

 

In a forest not far from the mountain terrain, where Earth’s Protectors where fighting the 2 Androids that Goku told them about. A Time machine landed on the forest grounds. The Hatch popped open, and a lavender haired young man jumped from the capsule, this young man was from the future and his name was Trunks.

Trunks returned the Time Machine to its capsule before taking to the air in search of the z fighters; he was flying towards the mountains, when suddenly there was a massive explosion.

 _Whoa, what was that_ , thought Trunks. He looked up ahead of him just in time to see another explosion light up the sky. _Damn it the battles already started, hang on everyone_ thought Trunks. The half Saiyan royal powered up and took off for the mountains

* * *

Meanwhile at the mountain terrain the Z fighters where in a standoff with the only surviving Android, his name is 20, around the time Goku caught the virus his companion Android 19 had been killed in battle by Trunks father the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Everything was still nobody moved or even breathed when suddenly the Z gang felt a spike in Ki signal.

“Someone is coming but who?” asked Krillin. Seconds later Trunks appeared before them and 20. “Hey Trunks is back” said Piccolo. Vegeta looked back at the boy.   _What Trunks how bizarre, this kid has the same name as my son, wait a super Saiyan from the future it cannot be, he is my son_ he thought While Vegeta was discovering the truth, Trunks looked around and noticed something off.

 _Wait a minute there is only one android here, where are the two that I warned Uncle Goku about_ thought Trunks.   While they were welcoming Trunks back Android 20 took that moment to escape, it was the young 10 year- old Gohan who notice the absence of Android 20.

“Uh guys we have a massive problem” said Gohan. “What’s wrong Kiddo?” asked Piccolo. Addressing his young student  “20 is gone” said Gohan. They all spun around and frantically looked around yet sure enough 20 was gone.

Vegeta snarled.

“This is your fault boy we had him” Vegeta growled.

 Trunks glared at his father. “Vegeta it was nobody’s fault now let’s just spilt up and find him” said Piccolo. So, everyone split up and searched the mountain terrain.

* * *

Piccolo was in the east area of the mounting looking for Android 20, but given the fact that, the Android did not give off a Ki signal he was having difficulty locating 20, giving the Android an opportunity to sneak up on the unsuspecting Namek. 

20 wrapped his body around Piccolo trapping the Namek and placed a hand over Piccolo’s mouth sucking the energy out of him.  Piccolo new struggling would only make the situation worse so he did the only thing he could he contacted Gohan through the mind link they shared.

“Gohan kiddo can you hear me?” asked Piccolo.

Far off in the west area Gohan heard his mentor’s voice in his head.

“What’s wrong you sound strange” said Gohan.

“20 found me and is sucking my energy as we speak” said Piccolo.

Gohan suddenly felt Piccolo’s Ki start to weaken and took off following the signal. As Gohan was flying, he could feel Piccolo Ki getting weaker.

 _No Piccolo please hold on_ Gohan thought frantically.

He powered up and flew at top speed, to save his best friend. When he finally arrived, he saw the seen before him and his eyes hardened and flew at 20 bashing the android over the head, making 20 lose his grip on the Namek. The low Ki of Piccolo and the surge in Gohan’s Ki led the others to their location, He flew over to his mentor.

“Piccolo you OK?”  he asked with worry.

“Yeah… kiddo… I’m… fine…. thanks …to…. you,” said Piccolo

Trying to catch his breath.

He then turned and ruffled Gohan’s hair.

* * *

Suddenly the other Z fighters appeared. “That is as far as you go tin can” Vegeta growled. _Blast it I’m trapped_ 20 thought angrily  However, he smiled when his opportunity to escape once again came flying overhead. The gang saw a shadow flying overhead and noticed it was a plane from Capsule Corporation

 Android 20 paled. When he saw the plane. Meanwhile Bulma looked out of the window of the CC plan and saw Android 20. “Dr Gero” said Bulma curiously   _No I cannot let her tell anyone who I am_ he thought. 20 suddenly smiled and shot an energy beam at the plane. The gang watched in shock and horror.

“MOTHER” Trunks screamed in horror 

 _Bulma No_ Vegeta thought fearfully.

Not thinking Vegeta flew towards the plane while Bulma screamed in fear as she saw the beam heading towards her and her baby. Seconds later Vegeta was there ripping open the door.

“Woman get the brat we don’t have time” said Vegeta.

Bulma nodded.

She unbuckled herself and baby Trunks, Vegeta pulled them out of the plane and moved away just as the beam hit the plane, however they were still very close to the plane.

When it exploded Vegeta got hit, sending Bulma and their son flying out of his arms, but the force also made Bulma lose her grip on their son, they  all went flying into a side cliff, while Vegeta was thrown to the ground. Seeing where his mother was thrown Trunks flew off to find her, locating her he flew down.

 He held out his hand

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Who are you?” asked Bulma curiously, while taking his hand and was pulled to her feet, Trunks then looked her over for any injuries. Yet before Trunks could answer her question on WHO he was, he heard his farther calling for his mother.

“Bulma where are you” called Vegeta.

“I’m here Vegeta,” Bulma called.

Vegeta pulled himself too his feet and flew off in the direction he heard Bulma’s voice coming from, spotting her and the teen Trunks from the air, he flew down and walked over to her.

“Woman you OK?” he asked.

“I’m fine” said Bulma.

Just then Vegeta notice the absence of his infant son.

“Woman where is the brat?” he asked her.

Bulma’s eyes suddenly widened in horror.

“I had him when you got us out but…. Oh no the blast must have ripped him from my grasp” said a distressful Bulma.

Vegeta glanced up at his teenage son.

“Boy stay with the woman while I look for my son”

Then he was off once more.

Bulma turned to face the teenage boy and asked him once again.

“Who are you?” she repeated

Trunks took a deep breath before answering.

“This maybe a bit of a shock but I’m from the future, a future that has been destroyed by two powerful androids I’m the only one left fighting everybody else is dead including my father and uncle as well as my mentor.  My mother and the survivors live in fear.  3 years ago after many tries she built a time machine so I could travel back in time and give my uncle some medicine that would save his life it was also the first time I ever saw my father, I decided to come back to the past once again to help defeat the monsters so that this world NEVER ends up becoming the world I my mother and the surviving people live in. Trunks explained        

“OK that explains your background, but you NEVER said WHO you are, wait a second three years ago,  I saw you give Goku some medicine is HE the Uncle your revering to?” asked Bulma.

Trunks grins.

“My mother always said  he was like an annoying little brother she never had” Bulma stood there, slack jaw and wide eyes because she KNEW that is exactly the way she thought of Goku. “Are you are saying that…… she could not finish the sentence.

Once again Trunks grins at his young mother. “Hello mother I’m Trunks your 17-year-old teenage son from the future.” _So, this is what my baby will look like at 17_ she thought in wonder. “Whoa now come to think of it you do remind me of my baby” she told him with a small smile.

Trunks blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else Vegeta was still searching for his infant son when suddenly he heard screaming the type a baby makes and smiled. Going in the direction of the scream.

He smiled and thought.

_My boy sure has a set of lungs on him, alright brat I’m coming._

He flew towards the sound and spots his son lying on top of some rubble quickly flying down he gently picks up his screaming son.

“Hey son shh now it alright daddy’s here” Vegeta softly told his son.

Vegeta then checked for injuries yet he was surprised when he saw no EXTURNAL injuries yet worried he may have internal injuries Vegeta softly held his son before taking off in the direction where he left his woman and the boy.

Coming upon the spot where they were, he landed next to them and handed baby Trunks to his wife. “What were you doing here anyway?” he gruffly asked her.

“For YOUR information I have some information for you all, but hey if you don’t want it” Bulma argued.  Trunks shoulders shook as he suppressed his laughter while watching the augment between his young parents.

 _Mother sure used to argue with father a lot_ he thought

“FINE give me the blasted information” Vegeta growled.

“That android you are all fighting was once a human scientist named Dr Gero he worked with my father many years ago”   

Vegeta nodded.

“Thank you now get another plane and get out of here take the brat and yourself and get checked out just in case.”

 _Oh hell Vegeta’s caring it must be the end of the world_ thought Bulma

Bulma sighs.

She grabbed another plane popped it and throws it, with a boom the plane appears she opens the door settle baby Trunks in and got in behind the controls  before teen Trunks closed the door.

Bulma then winds down the window

“Take care mother” he says softly. Bulma smiles

She caressed his cheek. “Stay safe and take it from me your mother would not be able to cope losing you” She glanced at Vegeta then whispered in the teen’s ear.

“Ignore what your father says he like to be a royal pain in everyone ass especially   mine” Trunks nodded and chuckled. Then he and Vegeta step back as the plane roars to life and ascends into the sky. Father and son watched the plane fly off until it was but a speck in the sky before taking off towards where they had left the others.

 “Where is Dr Gero?”  Was the first thing Vegeta asked when he and Trunks returned and noticed he was gone. “Dr Gero who’s he?” asked Krillin.

“The woman says that Android 20 was once a human who worked with her father named Dr Gero” Vegeta growls   “He’s gone, but he couldn’t have gotten far his lab must be here in the mountains somewhere otherwise he would not have come this far” said Gohan. “Well where it is” snapped Vegeta. He was in no mood to play 20 questions, not after that Tin can nearly killed his wife and child. _I WILL not let him get away with what he tried to do_ Vegeta thought lividly 

Trunks glanced over at his father.

 _Dad looks livid well at least in another time he CARES_ thought the young teen “Now you both have returned we will, spilt up and search the area let’s go,” said Piccolo. 

So, they split up to look for the lab.

* * *

*****2 Hours later******

After searching for two hours’ no one could find the doctors Gero’s hide out that is until Trunks saw a mountain with an open cliff face, “Hey guys I think I found it” Trunks called.  Hearing that the others flew over. “Where?” asked Tien. “Over there see that open cliff face i think that is the entrance to his lab” said Trunks.

“There is only one way to find out” said Yamcha. “Let’s go” said Tien. They all flew down into the open cliff face only to see a steel door blocking them. “This must be the entrance the lab has got to be behind this door” said Gohan “Quite guys do you all hear that?” asked Piccolo. They were voices and they were coming from behind the door, a female and two male voices could be heard, one was defiantly Dr Gero’s voice. “Shoot we are to late Dr Gero has already activated the androids” said Gohan.  Trunks clenched his hands, and his hair started to turn yellow and his eyes turned green

“No, I will not let what happened in my time happen here,” Trunks vowed. Suddenly without warning, he shot a ball of energy at the door, and it exploded, the others covered themselves, from the metal that was flying everywhere; As soon as the smock cleared, they saw Dr Gero with the androids.

Trunks wasted little time in going after them.

The others joined in the attack. Both battles were brutal, but the toughest was the one was between Gohan, Piccolo and android 17. Piccolo had been seriously injured so the 10-year-old half Saiyan was left defending himself against 17.

Unfortunately, the battle between the 2 were going downhill for Gohan and because of Piccolo’s own injury he was un able to help. A massive energy ball was coming Gohan’s way and was unable to escape it 

“Kiddo get out of the way!” Piccolo yelled “Piccolo I can’t, I can’t move” was Gohan’s fearful reply .The blast was direct and left the boy bloody beat and unconscious.

17 stood over the 10-year old’s body laughing with glee.

Hearing the gleeful laughter of 17 Trunks turned and what he saw made him sick as it brought back painful memories Flashes of finding his mentors body in the rain after Gohan’s battle with both androids when he himself was 13, ran through his mind.

“GOHAN NO!” screamed Trunks in anguish.

 However, he made the mistake of turning his back on the deadly beautiful Android he was fighting Yet the few seconds that Trunks took his eyes off HIS fight was all it took, for 18 to pick up Trunks’ discard sword and impale it into his back.

Trunks screamed and fell the sword sticking out of his back.

Vegeta who was Battling Dr Gero heard the scream of his teenage future son turns and sees his teen Son lying face down with his own sword sticking out of his back. Meanwhile Tien Krillin and Yamcha who were now battling the black-haired android. turned when they heard the scream only to see the same scene

 Vegeta rounded on the Doctor.

His Ki flaring to gold as his black eyes turned Teal, he lifted Gero of his feet by his throat. The last thing Vegeta heard before rage clouded his sense of hearing was, Yamcha and Tien calling out to his Teenage son. “Trunks hang on man” Yamcha called. “We’re coming” said Tien.

Vegeta snarled.

“You almost killed my wife and baby today, and now your monster just injured my son,” he growls.

Gero just smiled. However, that only enraged Vegeta further. “You’ll pay for what you done” Vegeta hissed then smiled. Seeing the smile on the Saiyan Prince’s face, Gero lost his own smile seconds later he was thrown out of the cliff face and shattered into micro pieces as Vegeta released an energy blast at the Doctor.

He then turned and went after 18, the deadly beautiful android, was about to finish Trunks off, as she had once again taken down Tian and Yamcha when Vegeta flew at 18 and kicked her hard in the chest, sending her flying. Meanwhile 17 was toying with Krillin and a recovering Piccolo.

Vegeta flew to Trunks, side and aided him to his feet, seeing the tip of the sword coming out of Trunks’ stomach his eyes grew cold.  Vegeta turned to Krillin. “Cue ball senzu bean NOW!” Vegeta Roared. “We don’t have any we used the last one on Goku”

  _Idiot_ Vegeta thought

“We have to get you out of here” said Vegeta. “Don’t worry about me, what about Gohan” Trunk's Wheezed. Vegeta looked over and saw the still unconscious bloody and beaten form of Gohan. He then tuned back to his Teen son.

“He will be fine the Namek will defend the brat it’s you I’m worried about” said Vegeta.

Trunks just looked at him and kept blinking according to his mother his father never did anything for him when he was a baby now seeing him actually caring seemed strange to the 17-year-old.

 _Dad’s actually caring about me mother would never believe me_ Trunks thought in wonder “Why do you care you never did anything for me or my mother” said Trunks in sudden anger and tried to pull away.

Vegeta scowled.

 _What kind of person was I to make my own son think like that_ Vegeta thought? “I care because you’re my son” said Vegeta. Trunks looked up at Vegeta in disbelief.

“You know who I am?” asked the young royal Saiyan Vegeta nodded.

Meanwhile Piccolo pulled himself to his feet healed himself then flew straight at android 17, with anger in his eyes and grief in his heart, at what the black-haired android had done to his best friend. As he and 17 battled Memories of the young boy ran through the Namek’s mind. During the fight, Piccolo rammed his arm right through 17’s stomach and 17 exploded right in front of the Namek. As 18 battled with Yamcha she heard an explosion only to see her brothers head drop at her feet.

In her anger she elbowed Yamcha and flew at Piccolo.

“My Brother! You’ll pay for that Namek!” 18 screeched.  However, before she could lay a hand or even an energy beam at Piccolo, she too exploded thanks to a Kamama wave and a try beam from Krillin and Tien. Trunks sighed. “It’s over.” But thoughts of his mother and the world she and the others were living in made him rethink.  “I have to be going now” said Trunks. “No, you are injured we will all go to capsule corp and heal up then YOU will be staying to rest up” said Vegeta. Trunks sighed.

“Unfortunately, that sword will have to stay where it is otherwise you may bleed out by the time, we get to capsule corp,” said Piccolo. While walking over to the two Saiyan royals with Gohan in his arms followed by Yamcha Krillin and Tien.

Trunks nodded. Gohan suddenly stirred. “Piccolo did we win?” he asked softly. “We did kiddo” said Piccolo. Gohan smiled and dropped off to sleep after being drained of energy

 _Sleep well my son_ thought Piccolo

“How is he?” asked Trunks. Who was leaning on Vegeta? “He’s batted and bruised but ok” said Piccolo.   “That’s good I’m just glad that I didn’t lose me like last time,” said Trunks.  The others all looked at him after he said that. “What are you talking about?” asked Piccolo with alarm and worry. “I lost Gohan who was my mentor and best friend when I was 13” said Trunks. He blinked a few times to rid himself of the oncoming tears. Piccolo wanted to ask more but refined from doing so. Together the Z gang flew off out of the mountain cliff face. Trunks who was being aided by Vegeta so the sword would not do damage on the fly back turned and blast the cliff face.

“There now no one will ever find Gero’s lab.”

With his task done Trunks turned away from the crumbled cliff face and together with the others flew to capsule corp.

 RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 4/3/19


	2. Liberating the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Vegeta had in his possession the Saiyan amulet a gift his father gave his mother (now there is no mention as I can find on WHO Vegeta’s mother is so I’m giving her a name Queen Valhalla.) He gave the Saiyan amulet to Bulma the night before he went and fought 17 and 18 (Future). Now Valhalla never had Ki power, but she was a strong fighter her Ki power came from the Amulet. Bulma of the past does not yet have the Amulet

Started it on 4th /3/19

 **Title:** Liberating the future    

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Bulma/ Vegeta 

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** violence

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own DBZ

 **Intro:** After the battle everyone heads back to capsule corp for some much-needed rest, but Trunks is on edge and itching to get back to his own time

* * *

  ******Capsule corp******

They all landed on the front lawn yet Trunks winced as he landed.

“Let’s get you healed” said Vegeta.  All Trunks did was nod. Making their way inside Vegeta called out to his wife.  “Woman where are you”  “Quit Vegeta I just put Trunks…….” Bulma trailed off. As she came around the corner into the kitchen/Dinning area and saw the point of Trunks sword sticking out of his own stomach. Bulma stood there with a hand over her mouth in horror. “Oh god Vegeta get him up to the medical room quick,” Bulma urgently told her husband. Passing his wife on his way to the medical room he said. The brat will need the rejuvenation chamber as well”

Bulma turned and looked at the beaten body of her 10-year-old ‘Nephew’ and wanted to cry at see her two most precious boys besides her own baby injured, she suddenly felt anger boil up inside her. _If those bloody tin cans, were not dead I’d kill them myself how dare they injure my family as they have,_ she thought angrily

She gave Piccolo a small sad smile. “Come on let’s get this kid healed” she told the Namek. Piccolo nodded and walked around the corner and up the stairs   Bulma looked back at Krillin Tien and her ex-Boyfriend Yamcha “Those cuts and bruises look bad sure you guys don’t want to stick around and use the rejuvenation chamber after Trunks and Gohan have finished?” asked Bulma. “Thank but we’ll be ok they don’t feel as bad as they look” said Yamcha  Not taking his eyes off his ex. Although Bulma had been Married to Vegeta for 3 years, her Relationship with him (Yamcha) had never been a faithful one and had been over way before Vegeta even came to earth, yet he was still deeply in love with her and felt jealous every time he saw the couple and had wished not for the first time that HE was Trunks’ father.    

“Thank you Bulma but I think Krillin and I must be going back to Kami house,” said Tien.

Bulma nodded.  “OK safe trip you two” She then turned to Yamcha. “What about you are you going to get your wounds healed or head back to Kami house” “Um I think its best if I leave but I do hope Trunks makes a full recovery” he told her. Bulma nodded. “Close the door when you leave” With that Bulma turned and walked up stairs to the medical room.

* * *

 

When she walked in, she saw the others waiting, for her. Walking over she popped the hatches on both chambers, Piccolo put Gohan in one, Bulma then hooked Gohan up to the necessary tubes before closing the hatch. She then walked over to her son and husband.

Seeing the sword in her son, she grimaced. “Hold him Woman while I get the sword out” said Vegeta. “OK just make sure when you pull it out you don’t do internal damage to him” Bulma warned him. Vegeta glared at her before saying to his teenage son. “Hold on to your mother son” Trunks gave a nod and held onto his mother’s shoulders. Then without warning Vegeta pulled the sword from his son’s back making Trunks give a silent scream before collapsing into his mother’s arms, “Easy sweetheart it’s over now, time for you to heal” she soothingly told her son. While brushing back his fringe from his eyes. She kissed his forehead then with the help of her husband got him into the chamber. “Trunk so not to irritate your injury its best if you take your tank top off” she told him. He nodded and removed his top handing it to his father.  Bulma did the same to Trunks as she did to Gohan before closing the hatch.

The 3 watched as the chamber began to fill with water then with a heavy heart Bulma left the medical room and made her way down the hallway and into the nursery. Entering the Nursery, she crossed over to the cot where her baby lay sleeping. Gently she reached inside and lifted her sleeping son into her arms before walking over to the rocking chair and sitting down she positioned him, so his head was on her left shoulder and slowly rocked him holding him firmly but gently so not to wake him.

As she rocked her son tears of pain ran down her cheeks as she thought of her teenage son in the chamber, so lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear her husband come up behind her, but she felt a warmness on her upper arm near Trunks head. Looking over her shoulder she saw her husband. “You know who that young man is don’t you?” he softly asked. Bulma just nodded. “Come on let’s let him sleep a bit more” said Vegeta.

He took his son from his wife and placed the sleeping babe back in his cot before taking Bulma’s hand and pulling her up out of the rocking chair. Together they left the nursery walked down the hall down the stairs and made their way out to the front lawn

They made their way over to a nearby tree and sat down, “So when did you learn the truth of WHO the boy was?” asked Vegeta. “When did you?” she counted. “I figured it out when he first arrived and the Namek called him Trunks, then I remembered I saw him turn super Saiyan 3 years ago?” Vegeta explained.

“He told me after you went to find our little boy he explained about his back ground and then called Goku his uncle and that when I remember him giving Goku the medicine and he said his mother always thought of Goku as an annoying little brother, it was then I worked out that, the young man was our son all grown up, because that is how I have always thought of Goku as my annoying little brother” Bulma explained on how she knew who the teen really was. The couple relaxed for a time until Bulma realised the injuries of her husband.

“Vegeta please will you’ll go into the chamber once ether Gohan and Trunks heal?” she asked. Vegeta sighed. “You’re not going to let up until I do, are you?” he asked her.     

 Bulma just smiled.

“I’ll go once I see our son off” he replied. Bulma gave her husband a confused look. “What do you mean?” she asked him. “He’s returning to his own time he wanted to go as soon as the battle was over with, but I did not allow it and told him he can go as soon as he is healed” Vegeta told her.

Bulma lowered her eyes and nodded. “I Promise to be a better father to Trunks and a better husband to you” said Vegeta. Bulma blinked at him and thought. _That came out of left field what’s, he on about._ “Vegeta dear I do not understand” said Bulma.

“During the battle when Trunks was hurt, I refused to allow him to continue fight he seem shocked and surprised then he became angry and said why do I care, and that I never did anything for him or his mother” Bulma reached over and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

 

******2 hours later*****

Trunks walked out with his baby self on his hip, along with Piccolo who had Gohan on his shoulders. “Hey mum hey dad,” said Trunks as he walked over to them. Bulma stood up, then took her son from Trunks’ arms. “Hi, Trunks, how are you, feeling?”  She asked him. “I’m OK stomach is still sore “said Trunks.  Well what do you expect boy, you got your own sword stuck into you by a tin can” said Vegeta, as he stood up.

“So, you’re leaving now huh?” asked Bulma sadly. She shifted baby Trunks to her hip.  “Yeah” Trunks replied in the same sad tone. “Why did you want to leave right after the battle?” asked Vegeta. “My mother she in a world where people have been slaughtered like animals for the amusement of those monsters although thanks to the gift dad gave her, she can now use KI attacks and protect herself I still worry those tin cans will over power her” said Trunks. Bulma looked confused while Vegeta was shocked. “You mean she has…… he trailed off to stun to finish. “But I thought you said… Vegeta trailed off.

Trunks glared at his father

“What I said was true giving mum the gift you gave her before abandoning the both of us was the only good thing you ever did for her” said Trunks “What do you mean I can use Ki power I don’t understand” said Bulma. Breaking the tension between the two

“Ask dad” was all Trunks said. He then pulled out his time capsule, and throws it, once the smoke cleared, there stood the time machine. Turning to her husband she asked

“What he is talking about?”

“There is a Saiyan Amulet it’s a Saiyan royal heirloom it symbol’s the King’s mate as his queen and either enhances a Saiyan females Ki power or if a Female does not have Ki like you and my mother as some females do not possess Ki power but are more hand to hand combat it gives them Ki power.

Bulma blink and whispered “you gave me the Amulet” “I must have it had previously  belonged to my mother Valhalla she gave it to me on her death bed and told me to give it to a worthy woman at the time I think she was thinking Saiyan woman, I was only 5 at the time it was a few weeks before Freezer arrived So, while Vegeta explained about the Amulet Trunks walked over and said his goodbye to Piccolo and Gohan They smiled and wished him luck before flying off.  Trunks walked back to his parents and looked at them “I will miss you mum, it was really and honour to meet you Dad” said Trunks, Vegeta stepped forward, and put his hands-on Trunks’ shoulders. “You fought a brave battle I’m very proud of you,” said Vegeta.

Trunks smiled.

“Thanks that means a lot coming from the Prince of Saiyan’s, and someone who never really cared for me or my mother, please just be good to us is all I ask.” Vegeta smiled.  “I will I Promise however you’re wrong I’m not the Prince of Saiyan’s anymore.” he told his son. Vegeta turned and looked at his infant son in his wife’s arms before looking back at the older version.

“You are the Prince of the Saiyan’s now son.” “Oh, so I suppose your now the King and mum’s the Queen huh?” Trunks joked. Vegeta nodded. Bulma smiled.  The blue haired woman handed the baby to Vegeta before walking over to his teenage version. “Stay safe and come and see us some time, you can bring your mother to if you want” said Bulma

Before she hugging him goodbye.

“Yeah I will,” said Trunks.

While Returning the hug, he then let her go turned walked over to the time machine and hopped inside. Once inside the capsule, he pressed the buttons for his time, and then closed the hatch, as it rose into the air Vegeta held his son and took his wife’s hand, stepping back away from the time machine.  Together they watched it float up, then suddenly it disappeared. With the teen version of their son now travailing the time stream Vegeta put his arm around Bulma and they walked back inside. Trunks travelled down the time stream hoping against hope that his mother was NOT out fighting the androids

 _Hold on mum I’m almost home_ he thought

* * *

******FUTURE******

 Trunks finally arrived back in his own time. After reappearing the time machine descended and touched down outside the almost destroyed capsule corporation, the home that he and his mother lived in.  The young teen popped the hatch and jumped down, after landing he put the time machine away in its case. “Trunks is that you?” asked a voice. Trunks tuned and saw a woman with long blue hair pulled into a ponytail she was dressed in a dark blue blouse and silk black bike pants and black ballet slippers she also wore the Saiyan amulet around her neck.

“Hello mother” said Trunks.

Bulma smiled and ran to him throwing herself at her son. Trunks picked her up and swung her around then set her down, he kissed her forehead before putting his arm around her and walking back inside. Walking inside the ruins of Capsule corp they made their way to the kitchen, Bulma lent back on the counter and watch her boy rummage the cupboards looking for glass find two he set them on the counter by his mother before grabbing a drink from the fridge and filling both glasses then set it back in the fridge.

“So how was it did you free the past from the android threat?” asked Bulma. Trunks smiled. “I did mum, I met dad and the others as well including uncle Goku,” said Trunks. Suddenly a mighty force rocked the building. Using her new power Bulma creates a shield protecting her and her son from the falling debris as Capsule Corporation started coming down around them then they heard the deadly duo. Come on out and play little woman” said 18

“Yes, and afterwards we may just send you right to your monkey husband” 17 cackled “Those bloody androids I can’t take this anymore” Bulma snarled. “Careful Ma your starting to sound like dad” said Trunks. Bulma tuned her Firey raging eyes on her son. He took a step back but then smirked.

* * *

 

Outside the deadly duo watch in glee and laughed as what remained of Capsule Corporation crumbled to the ground. “I guess we did send her to see her royal monkey and left the little Prince and orphan oh boo Hoo” 18 mocked. After a moment 18 spoke again. “No one could survive that so let’s go” said 18. Only she was stopped by her twin brother 17 “If anyone could have survived that it would be her” he said. “Yes, but without the necklace she’s a weak little human” said 18. Hearing a sound of something moving they looked down to see rocks beginning to ascend into the air and within the centre of the ascending rock derbies floats Bulma and her son Trunks. Still standing within the safety of the shield The 2 androids stood there in shock.“ No way you could have survived the building falling on you” said 17. Trunks glanced at his mother. “Mum did you fry some of his circuits in your last fight because I don’t think he can see WHAT we are standing in” said Trunks. Bulma just smiled. “OK your tin cans are you ready for another royal ass kicking.”

“Like you could beat us you may be strong, but you could NEVER beat us its why over and over again we’ve played pinball with you each and every time, so I believe it’s you who are in for the royal ass king your majesty” 17 mocked. Giving Bulma a mocking bow. Trunks eyes narrowed  He powered up to super Saiyan his now teal eyes trained in on the 2 androids. Feeling the difference in Trunks power compared to last time they fort the boy, 17 and 18 backed away. “Oh, this is rich the feared androids afraid” Bulma mocked then laughed.

Trunks gave his mother a Vegeta like smirk then charged after the androids while yelling. “I will avenge the death of my family and make you regret you laid a hand or energy beam on my mother!” Watching the battle from the sidelines Bulma gasp a few times when she noticed how much her son was like her late husband when it came to his attitude and his fighting style.

 _I miss you so much, but I now see you never truly left me did you_ she thought.

Wanting to get her revenge on the 2, Bulma joined the fight a few minutes later the battle was brutal but in the end the androids were no match against a super Saiyan and a woman with Saiyan power, with the battle finally over with, Bulma and Trunks collapsed to their knees in exhaustion while the scattered pieces of the now dusted androids, fell all around them. “Glad... that’s… over” Trunks wheezed. “Don’t… be… so… sure… there … is … still … one … more… to … get … rid … of before … the … future… can… really… be… free” Bulma heaved. Trunks grit his teeth. “Cell” he hissed. “You rang” asked the creature stepping out into the open. Trunks turns to face the monster and put himself between him and his weakened mother  “That is as far as you go Cell” Trunks snarled. “I’m not here for you, boy I’m here for my meal tickets” said Cell. “Dinner plans have been cancelled” said Trunks. Glancing over at Bulma he smirked. “Guess I’ll have to have left over’s” said Cell. In the blink of an eye he disappeared and reappeared behind Bulma his tail came out and wrapped around the woman’s throat Trunks spun around to see his mother in the clutches of the enemy

“MOTHER” yelled Trunks.

Charging towards Cell he was about to attack when Bulma reaches deep within herself although she didn’t have much left in the tank for more strength and used the power of the amulet once more. “What, what is this?” asked Cell in fearful surprise. When his tail began unravelling around Bulma’s neck. The force of the power throws Cell back, away from Bulma, and towards Trunks, who leap-frogged over Cell and flew over and caught his mother as she fell.

You OK” he asked with worry

Bulma coughed winced and rubbed her throat.

“I’m fine” she wheezed.

“I’ll take it from here mum you just rest.”

He gently laid her down and stood up turns and faces the crumbled form of the monstrosity known as Cell.

Bulma pulled herself up and lent back against a slab of concert she watched with pride as Trunks fought with Cell, however considering Cell was in his 1st form and Trunks’ power had grown from being in the past it did not take long for Cell to be defeated.

The 17-year-old smirked and powered up.

Watching the boy power up the once feared Cell began backing away in fear

The nightmare is over, Cell! DIE! Trunks yelled.

Seconds later he unleashed the Heat Dome Attack when the smoke cleared from the blast Cell was gone

Trunks flew back to where his mother was and smiled as he landed next to her and helped her to her feet only for her to collapse in his arms exhausted from the battle with 17 and 18 and her near death at the hands of Cell.

Picking her up in his arms he whispered

“Rest mother I’ve got you and our world is free” said Trunks.

The Saiyan royal took to the sky carrying his mother,  back to the rubble that had once been their home

 

THE END

 

 RCS

Finished it on 4/3/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: A new beginning on the Horizon for mother and son and the people of earth the beginning of peace


End file.
